


Jealousy (#5)

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: Kylux Dialogue Drabbles [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, millicent is Hux's everything and she loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: #5/49 of the first sentence drabbles challenge I'm doing, is completely separate from the rest of the fics in it.Kylo is jealous of Millicent.





	

**Author's Note:**

> post where segments are from: http://bubbaknowlton.tumblr.com/post/142980813910  
> Dialogue piece: "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"

**Jealousy**

"Wait a minute. Are you jealous?" Hux asked, incredulous. Kylo was glaring at Millicent as she laid smack in the center of Hux's bed. The Knight went red at Hux's correct assumption, and began stammering that no, he absolutely was not, but Hux started laughing. "You're jealous of Millicent! Of my cat!"

"I am not!"

"You are! I can't believe it."

Kylo scowled. "I'm not jealous of that...it!"

"Of _her_. You definitely are, Ren. You're practically radiating envy." Hux leaned over and scooped the tabby feline up. "There. She won't mind being moved." He brought her over to Kylo, holding her up to eye level. "This is Ren, he's jealous that you get to be in my bed before he can."

" _I'm not jealous!_ " With that, Kylo was leaving with a dramatic swish of his robes. Hux scoffed.

Placing Millicent back on her spot as soon as the sound of Kylo's heavy footsteps were gone, Hux stroked her fur lovingly. "Oh, he'll be enamored by you soon. Don't you worry, darling." She purred, not understanding a word he was saying but enjoying the sound of his voice anyways.

-

Hux didn't see the Knight for two days after that. On the second night of Kylo's absence, he went back to his quarters, intent on working through the night like he had the previous night. Millicent would surely appreciate another night with the bed all to herself.

Instead of only seeing Millicent lounging around in his rooms, he was greeted with the sight of Kylo curled up in the center of his bed. Millicent sat proudly on top of his head, looking like a pleased orange loaf. Her ears twitched seeing her owner, but Kylo appeared to be sound asleep. There was a bag of cat treats on the edge of the bed, half empty. It had been nearly full and tucked away in his desk before.

That explained Millicent's acceptance of Kylo as a living pillow. At least it seemed the jealousy was resolved, even if Kylo would deny there ever being some.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr! @Oblioknowlton


End file.
